Naming Hugo
by molicious261
Summary: Ron and Hermione quarrel about what to call their future son. The story of how little Hugo Weasley got his name. R/Hr


**Title:** Naming Hugo

**Characters:** R/Hr, baby Rose and baby Hugo

**Disclaimer:** I think you all know I don't own any of these people, as much as I might want to.

**A/N:** So yeah, I wrote this... a year and a half ago. I'm going to be honest, this is the only logical explanation to me for how Hugo got his name, and if JKR ever decides to reveal how Ron and Hermione named him, and it is not what is written below... I'm ignoring it. Anyway, this was fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it. Reveiws are welcome, but really, I wrote this mainly for my own peace of mind because this NEEDS to be a reality.

Hermione Granger-Weasley turned to the final page of her battered copy of "Les Miserables." No matter how many times she read Victor Hugo's lyrical words, they still managed to 'wow' her. As she read the final sentences, a joyous giggle interrupted her. Hermione glanced up and smiled as she saw her husband Ron playing peek-a-boo with their beautiful baby girl, Rose. Ron quickly covered his face with his hands, and Rosie stared in amusement and fascination.

"Uh-oh! Where'd daddy go?" Ron's muffled voice exclaimed. "PEEK-A-BOO!" he cried as he whipped his hands from his face, revealing a goofy grin. Rose dissolved into laughter, and clapped her tiny hands excitedly. Hermione placed a hand on her bulbous stomach and reflected on the notion that she would soon have two bouncing babies to look after instead of one. She and Ron were eagerly awaiting their second child, and the last two months of her pregnancy couldn't go by fast enough. The baby's room was painted and furnished, and Hermione had gotten numerous sonograms. The baby's arrival seemed right on schedule, however, there was one important piece of preparation Ron and Hermione had yet to address; they hadn't picked a name.

Normally, such a serious bout of procrastination would warrant disdain from Hermione, but she found herself just as indecisive as Ron seemed to be. What made matters worse was Ron had chosen their daughter's name in a burst of brilliance. It had come so easily for him. They had been lounging in their backyard during the summer, enjoying the view of their fully bloomed garden, and each other's company. Hermione was only a few months along and was happily rubbing her slightly rounded tummy, while Ron lazily sipped his wine.

"It's such a lovely day," Hermione sighed, leaning back in her chair. "The flowers look beautiful."

"Yeah, those roses came in nicely," Ron agreed. That was when he furrowed his brow, smiling wistfully. "Hmmm…" he said thoughtfully. "Rose."

"What about them, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Rose… Hermione, if the baby's a girl… I think I'd like to name her Rose," Ron said softly. The name echoed through Hermione's head.

"Rose," she murmured quietly,

"Rose," Ron repeated, grinning at her. And that was that. It seemed so perfect they never had to brain storm ever again. They had tried to come up with a boy's name, but Hermione knew deep down that it was unnecessary. This time around, however, Hermione had a very different feeling about the tiny child flopping around inside her. Unfortunately, she was more clueless than ever regarding the perfect name, and Ron was not proving as helpful as with Rose.

Hermione sighed as she straightened up. Placing her book on the coffee table, she couldn't help but envy Victor Hugo. A man who could write such beautiful stories and imagine such rich characters as Jean Val Jean could surely think of a meaningful name. That was when it hit her. Victor Hugo could give her the perfect name! His own! She would simply name her future son after her favorite author! Excited, Hermione turned to Ron. He was lifting a sleepy Rose in his arms.

"I think it's somebody's bedtime," he cooed, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "I'm going to put her to bed, okay Herms?"

"Alright," Hermione said, smiling wider. "Goodnight sweetheart. Mummy loves you," she said to Rosie as Ron carried her to the couch. Hermione kissed her half-conscious baby, and looked up at Ron. "When you're done honey, I want to talk, okay?" Ron nodded and headed down the hall, cradling Rose a bit. Hermione could hardly wait to announce her idea; she was certain Ron would love it. Her eyes brightened as Ron re-entered the room and approached the couch.

"So," he said, sitting next to his wife. "Looks like you're excited about something," he laughed, his eyes trailing over Hermione's hands clamped together and her beaming face.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about the baby," Hermione started. Ron grinned.

"As have I," he interjected.

"And… well, we still haven't decided on a name."

"Yeah," Ron said, looking as more enthralled.

"I think I've got one," Hermione said, on the brink of bursting.

"Hit me," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hands and squeezing them.

"Here we go…" Hermione squeaked, breathing deep. "Victor," she squealed. As she finally said it aloud, she realized it sounded even better. Victor Weasley, she thought. It had never dawned on her how much she liked that name before. That's when she caught sight of Ron's expression. He looked shocked, but not pleasantly so. In fact, he looked horrified, slightly angry, and a little hurt. His hands had gone limp in hers, and he stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"Victor?" he said, as though he was trying to keep himself from yelling.

"Yes, why, don't you like it?" Hermione asked, wounded.

"Victor?" Ron repeated, incredulously.

"What? What's wrong with 'Victor'?" Hermione demanded, frowning

"I-Are you kidding me?" Ron snapped. "You want to name OUR child 'Victor'!?"

"Yes!" Hermione snarled. "Why are you being such a-" It finally dawned on her. As she replayed the conversation in her mind, she realized that the way Ron was saying the name seemed eerily familiar. The way he pronounced every syllable with growing disgust, the way his eyes grew darker each time he said it… and suddenly it all became clear why it was so familiar. Viktor Krum.

"Oh my GOD," Hermione uttered, feeling absolutely horrified. How on earth could she have forgotten her first boyfriend? And how on earth could she have forgotten Ron's uncontrollable (and slightly unwarranted) hate for him?

"Yeah. Oh my God," Ron growled, irritated.

"Ron, I swear, I completely forgot about him! Honest!" Hermione cried desperately, turning a deep shade of red. Ron looked skeptical. "No-look, I wanted the name 'Victor' because of Victor Hugo! See, it's not even spelled the same," Hermione explained quickly, shoving her copy of "Les Mis" under his nose. He scanned the cover with an unreadable expression.

"Well," he said finally. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, it certainly sounds like you. Wanting to name our baby after an author," Ron admitted, his suspicion fading. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for seeing reason. So what do you think though? 'Victor Weasley' does have a nice ring to it, right?" Hermione asked.

"Ha, Hermione, we're still not naming the kid 'Victor,'" Ron laughed mirthlessly.

"But-but it's not after Krum, it's not spelled the same, remember?" Hermione said sadly.

"'Mione, I don't care if you spell it with two c's and an 'e,' I cannot have my child share a name with… him." Ron said darkly.

"Ronald, you chose Rose's name. I should get to choose this child's name. Can't you let me have that?" Hermione said quietly. Ron's face softened and he slid his hand over hers.

"Of course you can choose. But just not 'Victor.' I'm sorry 'Mione, just anything but 'Victor,'" Ron said gently. Hermione nodded, looking down at her book once more.

"Anything?" she asked, not looking up.

"Anything."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, on your bouncing baby boy," the Maternity Healer said, smiling at Ron. He was cradling his new baby- his son- in his arms. One of the Maternity Healers had just finished bathing his little one and had left the baby boy in his father's care.

"Thanks," Ron said, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping infant snuggling against him.

"Your wife is doing just fine, but she's getting some much needed rest right now. She's had a long day. So if you could just fill this form out, we can fill out the birth certificate," the Healer said, brandishing a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Oh…" Ron said, tearing his eyes from his son for the first time. Ron unwillingly handed his baby to the Healer, and grabbed the form and the quill. He slowly filled in the information, but paused when he reached 'child's name.' He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before begrudgingly putting the quill back to the parchment. With a sigh, he returned the form to the Healer. She quickly read its contents and smiled at Ron.

"Well, you can return to your wife's room, and sit with her if you like. Meanwhile, I'll take little Hugo here, to the nursery," she cried. As she left, Ron silently cursed the day Hermione first read "Les Miserables."


End file.
